Alien Love
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is a one shot OCxBumblebee. Charlotte and Bumblebee have been together since not long after the Autobots landed on Earth. Finally they get to go out on their first date. But will they get back by their curfew?


Hey everyone! Long time no see. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and work are my only two excuses and I think I'll be starting this new thing. Since I seem to be writing about the same characters over and over I'm going to start accepting requests and will be writing one shots dedicated to people. Just e-mail me on the FFN site or e-mail me to my e-mail address. But this story is dedicated to TransformersLover95 and her favorite character is Bumblebee so...ENJOY!

* * *

Tranquility. A peaceful town with a secret. It was the place where alien robots landed three years ago. Charlotte had been one of the first to meet them by spying on her friend Sam Witwicky the night they arrived. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots noticed her and picked her up and right then and there she had become part of the group along with Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.

But since the three years more events have happened and Optimus Prime actually died at one point, but Sam was able to bring him back. Charlotte had come along simply because of Bumblebee who was now a 2010 Camaro and who belonged to Sam. Something happened between them after they had first met. A fire arose within them and keeping it secret from all humans was hard. The Autobots knew well what was going on, but wouldn't say anything.

Being back at home Charlotte walked over to Sam's house and saw Bumblebee was home, so that meant that Sam was also home which also meant they would have to be quiet and not attract attention. "Bumblebee?" Charlotte whispered going into the garage.

The Camaro made a sound like he had been sleeping. "Hey, hey baby!" an old song started playing through the radio. Charlotte smiled and walked over to him and getting into the front driver's seat. She started caressing the steering wheel and leaned back into the leather seat. She loved how he felt. The leather gently tugging at her legs as she relaxed into his touch.

"How are you?" Bee's voice spoke through the speakers.

"I'm doing pretty well today." Charlotte replied and closed her eyes for one second and then heard his engine start up. "Wha—!? What are you doing? Sam will kill me if he finds out I'm with you!"

Bee just chuckled and replied, "I go out alone a lot he won't mind. I mean our beings are independent."

Right as Bee was driving out Sam came out and Charlotte ducked as she heard Sam yell, "Be home at a decent hour Bee! Mikaela and I are going out tonight and you will be needed!"

"Alright! Okay! You win!" Bumblebee played an old Peggy Lee song as he drove off.

Charlotte peered up once she knew they were farther away from their houses. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Bee replied. If he was in his mech form he would be smiling right now.

Charlotte crossed her arms and made a pouty face and replied, "You are so mean Bee."

Bee just chuckled and continued to drive on. It wasn't an hour later when they were in some place new. A beautiful lake in the horizon and the sun was slowly going down. "Don't we need to get back early?" Charlotte asked.

"Sam can wait. He has a date, I have a date. We're even." Bumblebee laughed and parked. Charlotte slowly got out and waited for Bee to transform, but when he didn't she asked, "Do I have to enjoy this by myself?"

When Bee didn't reply she turned around and saw people. She understood why he didn't reply. Sighing she walked down the shoreline. Feeling the breeze blow through her hair she wished Bumblebee could be with her, but he couldn't right now, unless he was planning something. She stopped in her tracks and started to turn around when a hand touched her shoulder. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Charlotte." The man replied. He looked relatively young. He had bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had only seen those bright blue eyes on one species.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

The man smiled and replied, "We better enjoy ourselves before it gets too late and Sam gets mad."

"BEE! But how?" she asked.

"New Autobot technology." Bee replied again smiling.

Charlotte quickly wrapped her arms around him. She noticed that he was well toned as his body pressed against hers. She then felt him kiss the top of her head and she snuggled closer to him. Sighing to be in his embrace she whispered two words, "Love you."

Bumblebee held her tighter and whispered, "I love you too." Finally letting go of one another they started walking back to Bee's true form. Once they got there, people were standing around Bee's form and then looked at us. "This your car?"

"Yes." Bumblebee replied putting Charlotte behind him.

"Hey guys look how noble this wussy is. Puts his girl behind him to protect her, sadly that won't help, you're going down little man."

Bumblebee started laughing a little and said, "Look we don't have to fight here."

"I know…but me and my friends are itching for one."

Bumblebee and looked back at Charlotte who nodded and just like that he had disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL!?" one man exclaimed.

Just then a sound came from the Camaro and they all turned around to see the yellow Camaro with black racing stripes was transforming, and once he was finished Bumblebee popped some of his joints and then looked down. "Now I don't want to hurt you, but you touch Charlotte I will have to hurt you."

The men went running and screaming from what they had just seen. Charlotte laughed and looked up at Bee who bent down and gently picked her up in his hands. "You okay Miss?" he asked through the radio; John Wayne's voice floating through the air.

"I'm okay now Mister," she replied putting on a good country accent.

Bee chuckled a little bit and started transforming around her. She ended up laying across the front seats and Bee started driving as fast as he could back to Sam's place. Once they got there, Sam and Mikaela were outside tapping their toes impatiently. "Shit…" Charlotte whispered.

Bee opened the passenger door and he slowed up a bit. Charlotte quickly jumped out without being seen and Bee pulled up to Sam. "Sorry, lost track of time as you humans call it."

"Really? What made you lose track of time?" Sam asked arching an eye brow.

Charlotte quickly got up and ran over to them and exclaimed, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Sam and Mikaela looked at her and asked, "Why do you look like you just jumped out of a car?"

Bee gently rolled next to her and then Sam's and Mikaela's eyes widened. Charlotte smiled innocently and then Sam asked, "You two didn't…"

"No Sam we didn't. Men came and wanted to fight before we got there and then we came home." Charlotte replied. Bee started laughing and the couple looked at one another and then said, "Well…you two can go hang out a little longer, I'll ask Sideswipe to take us. Wait never mind we did already call him. He's coming to pick us up."

Just then Sideswipe came up and exclaimed, "He's here why did ya need me for!?"

"He just got here. Plus he and Charlotte's date got ruined." Sam replied.

For the first time Sam got Sideswipe quiet and they drove off. Charlotte looked up at Bee and asked, "Now what?"

Bee activated his holoform and grabbed her by the waist and said, "I think you know."

"Oh baby." Charlotte whispered and got into Bee's back sweet where the two were together for the rest of the night.

So hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I would start on Hero right now...but I gotta mow the lawn. Yippie! Afterwards I'll see if I can start writing on Hero. But please r&r!


End file.
